Thanksgiving Special!
by pnut9282
Summary: Hazel invites all of the characters from my numerous fanfics and co-fanfics to her house for Thanksgiving! What happens when some other characters from other fanfics, fictionpress books, and real stores crash the party? Note: I don't own minecraft, Jason, Ty, Adam, Lyla, Cat, or any books. Rated T for nothing really!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Again, I'm procrastinating from writing Are you there. I'm sorry, but this should not disappoint you guys! The plot line is that Hazel invites the characters from my numerous fanfics to a Thanksgiving dinner! Things get… well…. a bit crazy when some other characters show up! Enjoy! Also, this will be a story! I have too many ideas!**

Hazel opened the oven to a delectable scent, the smell of roasting turkey. Deciding that it was cooked through, she lifted the hot pan onto the long dining table.

"Perfect!" Hazel said. "Wait, it's a bit undercooked…" She lit her palm on fire, and then held it over the turkey. "Now it's perfect!"

The doorbell rang.

Hazel threw off of her oven mitts, slipped out of her apron, revealing a tight-fitting red dress. She released her reddish-brown hair from a tight ponytail, and took one last look at the table laden with delicious food.

She opened the door to reveal a tall girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and a mature orange knitted dress with a matching gold necklace. She was holding a container with mashed potatoes to her side.

"Lyla!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Hazel!" Lyla answered.

The two girls gave each other friendly hugs, while Lyla stepped into the crème-colored room.

There was a long, mahogany table at the center, with unlit candles spread around. Turkey, fruit salad, stuffing, corn, peas, sweet potatoes, ham, cranberry sauce, wild rice, and mac-and-cheese decorated the table. Lyla placed the dish of mashed potatoes next to a dish of butter.

"So, who's coming?" Lyla asked.

"Well, Adam, Ty, Cat, Jason, Hazelclaw, Steven, Cliff, Snowflower and Lightningpelt!" Hazel answered.

"Who are Snowflower and Lightningpelt?"

"They're in a co-fanfiction that's on hiatus." Hazel said.

"What are the cats eating?" Lyla asked.

"Everyone is supposed to bring food, so probably mice, a pigeon, or a vole!"

Lyla wrinkled her nose. "Why did you invite Steven?"

"When I go back to Camp Half-Blood, I don't want to find my pillow filled with whipped cream."

The doorbell rang yet again.

"Go ahead and sit down, I'll be there in a second!" Hazel exclaimed, rushing to the door.

Standing outside was a girl with brown hair with blue tips, color changing eyes (today they were brown), and wearing a brown dress shirt, a black cardigan, and a long, brown skirt. She was carrying a pie.

Standing next to her was a messy-haired boy wearing a "Save the narwhals" T-shirt and jeans.

"Hi Cat, hi Ty! Come in!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I guess that Ty didn't get the memo that this was formal!" Hazel whispered to Cat as Ty walked in.

"Nope!" She answered.

"Are you going to mess with him?"

"Of course!" Cat snapped her fingers, and Ty was suddenly wearing a really ugly red and green Christmas sweater with smiling snowmen on the front.

We all snickered as Cat placed the pie on the table, but we were cut short by the ringing of the doorbell.

Hazel opened the door to find a black haired, brown eyed boy with a Minecraft T-shirt and jeans. He was holding a high-tech video camera by his side.

"Adam!" Hazel exclaimed, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"Wow, you look amazing Hazel!" Adam replied, entering the doorway.

When he caught sight of Ty in his sweater, Adam burst out laughing.

"Dude, look at that sweater!" He teased.

Ty looked down, embarrassed.

Hazel winked at Cat, and she snapped her fingers yet again.

Adam donned a matching sweater, and it was the three girls' turn to burst out laughing.

"So, I guess that we now have the type of girlfriends that make us wear matching sweaters!" Ty laughed.

The doorbell rang again.

Hazel opened the door to find a curly, blonde-haired boy, who was wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, the same as Ty and Adam were wearing.

"Steven, did you put that on willingly?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just come in."

When Steven caught sight of Ty and Adam, everyone started laughing.

"Ok, we're just waiting on Jason, Cliff, and the cats." Hazel said after everyone had calmed down.

"Just enough time for a video!" Adam said, holding up the video camera, and pressing record.

"Hey guys, happy Thanksgiving! You all know Hazel, Ty, Cat, Lyla, and this is Steven!" He said as he swiveled the camera around to everyone. "We're at Hazel's house for a get-together! More footage later, but now, I can't wait to dig into this turkey!"

"Don't forget to mention the matching sweaters!" Cat said as Adam turned off the camera.

The doorbell rang again.

Hazel opened it to find a girl with auburn brown hair with fiery orange tips. Her eyes were a beautiful royal blue. She was wearing a white sweater dress with black tights.

"Hi Cliff! How are you doing?" Hazel asked, giving her a friendly hug.

"Good, thanks for asking!" Cliff answered, taking a seat at the table.

"So, how are things at camp?" Hazel asked.

"Well, Steven isn't there, so pretty quiet." Cliff answered.

Steven smiled, obviously pleased.

A scratching noise came from the front hallway.

"I wonder who that could be?" Hazel asked as she opened the door.

Three cats stood on the doorstep. One of them was a cream, black, and brown colored cat with blue eyes. The one to her left was pure white, and the one to her left was grey, with a lightning shaped scar on her forehead. All four of them were wearing "Cat translators" and carrying mice in their mouths.

"You really need to install a cat flap!" The white one said.

"Hi Snowflower! I may consider that if you three came over more often!" Hazel replied. "Come on in!"

When they entered the dining room, Hazel had the cats introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Snowflower." The pure white one exclaimed. "This is my sister Lightningpelt, and my friend-"

"I can introduce myself!" The white, black, and brown one said. "I am Hazelclaw, loner, former member of Thunderclan and Nightclan."

"Wow, formal title!" Ty exclaimed. "Uh, are you really going to eat that mouse?"

"Of course!" Lightningpelt answered, starting to nibble on the "tasty" tidbit.

"No eating until everyone's arrived!" Hazel scolded.

The doorbell rang again.

"Seems like our last guest has finally arrived!" Hazel exclaimed as she moved toward the door.

She opened it to find a blonde-haired boy, who was wearing a dark grey suit with a red tie.

"Sorry I'm late; there was some nasty traffic on the way here." The boy exclaimed. "Did you know that there is a ship in your backyard that's on fire?"

"Jason, what are you talking about?" Hazel asked.

Suddenly, three girls and four boys came up behind Jason.

"We're going to need a bigger pie." Cat said, coming up behind Hazel.

"Yep." She answered.

**A/N: So, can you guys guess as to whom crashes the Thanksgiving celebration? Virtual pie to whoever guesses first! So, this story will be updated soon, with about 4 chapters or so! MATCHING SWEATERS!**


	2. AN: my 6th month anniversarry!

**A/N: No, this is not a chapter:P. The reason for this authors note is that my 6th month anniversary since joining is coming up! Yay! So, I need you guys to go check out my story ****_A Writers journey,_****which is a poem that I wrote. It will be coming out on the 19th. (If you won't remember that, follow me!) The chapter also thanks a bunch of people, and you may be on that list!**

**I will be keeping the poll open until then, and let me just say, Are you there and something Minecraft are tied!**

**Thanks! **

**-Pnut9282**


End file.
